


gonna miss this someday

by a_miiraculer, clairelutra (exosolarmoon)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bonding, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 18:56:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13371048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_miiraculer/pseuds/a_miiraculer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/exosolarmoon/pseuds/clairelutra
Summary: “I mean, am I just too clingy?” Chat asked her ceiling, reclining on her lounge and tossing a spare ball of yarn up and down as Marinette beaded with a vengeance. “I know it’s just one day, but I miss her.”When Ladybug misses their nightly friend-date, Chat asks Marinette for girl advice.





	gonna miss this someday

**Author's Note:**

> i'm uploading this ancient thing to ao3 because glaciator watered my crops, cured my depression, cleared my skin, and _made each and every one of my fics c a n o n_
> 
> and this was one of them, imo
> 
> based off the prompt:  
> Anonymous asked: Marichat and an au where they watch a movie together every night <3

The last thing Marinette expected to find when she poked her head out to her balcony was Chat, crouching on the railing and looking oddly distressed.

She hadn’t expected to see Chat at all tonight, actually. She’d cancelled his and Ladybug’s movie tonight, citing needing to take care of things in her civilian life, and had planned to spend the evening sewing the commission Shah Maxi had given her.

But here he was still, tail _swishclicking_ against the painted iron that circled her balcony.

“Oh, Chat Noir!” Marinette remembered to flutter after an awkward few seconds of staring contest. “Wh-why are you here?”

Chat blinked, opened his mouth, and said, “You’re a girl, right?”

Marinette also opened her mouth, but her gesture was more out of shock and mild offense than any intent to speak.

To his credit, Chat immediately backpedaled. “No, sorry, that sounded— _really_ bad. I mean, I needed girl advice, and I thought of you.”

Marinette’s mouth remained open.

“Sorry,” Chat tacked on.

Slowly, Marinette shut her mouth. “I-I mean… I guess? I guess I could give you girl advice, I mean. I’m _definitely_ a girl.”

Chat had the grace to look sheepish.

“But talk inside,” Marinette said, ducking back into her room. “I need to sew a commission.”

Chat followed her in.

* * *

“I mean, am I just too clingy?” Chat asked her ceiling, reclining on her lounge and tossing a spare ball of yarn up and down as Marinette beaded with a vengeance. “I know it’s just one day, but I _miss_ her.”

Evidently the reason she was still seeing Chat this evening was because she wasn’t seeing him as Ladybug.

(She didn’t exactly mind — spending time with Chat was never a chore — but still.)

“You’ve seen her every day for months now, haven’t you?” she pointed out, tugging another bead snugly into place. “For the movies?”

The yarn stopped bouncing. “How did you know that?”

_Shit._

“Oh! Um! I—” Her bowl of beads tipped dangerously. “L-Ladybug told me, you know! Ahahaha… ahem.”

She cleared her throat again, feeling heat wash up the sides of her face. “Anyway! That’s a lot more than you used to see her, right? What’s one night?”

Chat hummed low in his throat, then sighed. “I know, it’s just…” Fabric rustled, telling her that he’d rolled over. “Today was our six-month anniversary, you know? I wanted to do something… _special_.”

Had it really been that long since she and Chat had started these movie dates?

“Take her to a hotel after the date?” Marinette joked, finding slight private amusement in her attempts to get her needle through the hole of her next bead.

Chat spluttered _magnificently_. “I— What? _No!_ No, no, I— I mean, not that I don’t— but I wouldn’t— We haven’t even _kissed_ yet!”

Marinette bent over her work, feeling her blush start to sneak back as she thought of just how many close calls there had been over the past few months, intent green eyes falling shut and hot breath on her sensitive lips. “Well, _that’s_ a shame.”

He half sighed and half groaned, muffled by her pillow. “You’re telling me.”

Marinette bit her lip, and focused her attention on threading.

There was silence.

“…I just… wanted to take her to dinner,” Chat mumbled, half-coherent through the pillow. “Go to the Louvre, or the carnival, or…” He sighed again. “I don’t know. Just… I wanted to tell her.”

“Tell her?” Marinette echoed, fingers pausing and heart racing. Should she be hearing this?

“How much I… I…” 

He trailed off, burying the last few words in her lounge, and she didn’t know whether to be disappointed or relived, her pulse singing in her ears. 

Tomorrow, she decided. Tomorrow Ladybug would greet Chat Noir with a kiss, and she could hear any words he had for her then.

Until then…

“Aw, kitty,” she said, forcing a lightness into her voice that she didn’t feel at all. She bit her tongue, knowing her face was bright red but _needing_ to distract herself from this revelation. “I didn’t know you liked her so much!”

Chat lifted his face out of the pillow to glare at her — she could feel it against the back of her head. “Ha ha, _very funny_. I thought you knew that already. I thought _everybody_ knew already.”

“Well, I mean… Everyone knows you _like_ her,” Marinette admitted, thinking of the countless newscasts featuring Chat’s bright, dorky grins and her own annoyed grimaces. Then, still with too much levity for the gravity that seemed to have taken root in her chest, she went on, “But not this much! Have a wedding date picked out yet?”

“Oh god,“ he said into the pillow.

“Doodle initials in your notebook?”

That just got her another groan, and Marinette grinned at the sound of Chat collapsing dramatically back into her lounge. 

“Ladybug _Noir_ ,” she purred, tasting the name, and got a muffled _shut uuup_ for her troubles. “C’mon, it has a nice _ring_ to it.”

“Did you just pun at me?”

“Absolutely.” 

“…I don’t know whether to be really impressed or just… _done_.”

“Be impressed,” Marinette advised. “I like impressing people.”

“Good to know.”

She ducked over her work, shoulders shaking with laughter. The way he’d said it was just so _dry_ she couldn’t help it. Still, she refused to be derailed. She was going to poke fun at this until none of it was heavy anymore. She was going to convince herself that this was no big deal until she could sneak up behind him tomorrow and play dumb, couple-y, ‘guess who~’ games and then maybe kiss him in the back of the movie theater.

That was the plan, and she was going to stick to it.

“Got all your kids’ names picked out yet?”

But, to her surprise, the last question didn’t get any kind of reaction from him at all.

She glanced over her shoulder, and found that Chat had gone utterly still, all visible skin a dark shade of scarlet. 

As she watched, the very tip of his tail gave a minute flick.

She was about to ask _did I break you?_ when Chat broke the silence with, “…Emma.”

Marinette blinked, her own breathing coming to a halt. 

“What?”

“If…” Chat cleared his throat, laying his head more normally on the cushions, facing towards her but not looking her in the eye. “If we… e-ever have a daughter… I want to name her ‘Emma.’”

“Oh,” said Marinette in a voice that didn’t sound like her own one bit, thick with shock and other things she didn’t want to name. “…‘Emma’ is a nice name.”

“…Yeah,” Chat said, distant and a little wistful and…

He’d thought about a future together with her. Here she was _joking_ about it, and he’d…

Marinette bit her lip. Forcing a laugh, she said, “Maybe instead of taking her to a hotel, you should propose.”

Chat snorted. “Yeah, _that’d_ go well.”

To her horror, Marinette couldn’t say for certain that it would go _badly_ , either.

“M-maybe save that for the one-year anniversary,” she suggested, a little too quiet and entirely too serious, almost burning in her skin.

Kiss him in the back of the movie theater, and then see if he’d let _her_ take _him_ home, Marinette updated her plans for tomorrow evening. 

“…Maybe,” Chat said on the tail end of another sigh. There’s a funny kind of hope in him that made her want to kick him out and transform, made her want to call him up and tell her plans were cancelled and does he maybe want to meet up somewhere?

She didn’t, but something about the light in his eyes was making her very, _very_ impatient.

Seven years risking their lives together was _almost_ like dating, right? She knew him a lot better than most people she’d known for longer, anyway.

Long enough to justify crawling into his lap and whispering _five years, let me have you to myself for five years, and then we’ll talk_ as she kissed down his neck?

She was _incredibly_ tempted to find out.

“Anyway!” she said, too-loud against the contemplative silence. “If that’s all you needed, there are movies. Over there. Take your pick because I really need to get this done.”

It somehow didn’t even occur to her that he might want to leave.

He didn’t seem to, though, and the rest of the night was spent working furiously on her commission while he threw chocolates at the leads of _27 Dresses_.

For her part, Marinette tried very hard not to fantasize about doing this for the rest of her life.

She kind of failed spectacularly, but it was the effort that counted, right?


End file.
